dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7: The Horn of Libris
The Horn of Libris is the seventh episode of the first season in Dragon Booster. It first aired in the US on January 15, 2005. It was then aired in Canada on January 4, 2005 and in Australia on March 31, 2005. The episode title should not be confused with The Horn of Libris (Artifact). Plot Summary The episode opens with a display of The Inner Order Crew’s brilliant team work; Parmon Sean and Artha Penn watch them while discussing tactics for the upcoming Horn of Libris challenge. Parmon has no experience in dragon racing, and this proves a problem considering the teamwork aspect of the race; Kitt Wonn joins in the discussion and asks to team up with Artha. At his citadel, Word Paynn has called his son in to compete and win the Horn of Libris challenge with the help of his Wraith Dragons- Moordryd is to bring the trophy back to his father. When questioned on the subject, Word reveals that the trophy is in fact a horn that calls grey-bone dragons when played. These grey draconium dragons were the key to victory during the final moments of the Dragon-Human war; they hold the power to turn the other colours of draconium against each other, essentially being the ultimate weapon to dominate the planet. The horn now calls the last of the grey-bone dragons Libris, and the stories of the horn’s true capabilities have been lost over time which is why everyone now refers to it as a mere trophy. Word plans to use Libris to turn the dragons in the city against each other, starting a new Dragon-Human War. Back at the racing tents, Artha and Kitt practice for the race while Parmon rants on about Khatah’s achievements, not realising that he has come up behind him and is listening in. He wishes the pair a good luck before the race begins. The race begins with the other competitors doing well, racing through whilst skilfully jumping and hitting targets to unlock pathways to take them higher up the pyramid- Artha falls during a jump and crashes into a target instead. As the race progresses, Parmon spots a Wraith dragon on the track and Artha puts in the effort and catches up with Khatah in order to warn him of the danger. Unfortunately the Wraith gets to him first, tripping Shock-Ra and Beau, being closely behind, ends up crashing with Khatah and his group. Convinced that the fall was Artha’s fault, Khatah is furious to see that Moordryd wins the Horn, and yells at Artha before leaving the track. Artha and the team head back to the tents to find Khatah, where Artha goes to apologise but Khatah remains angry at him. Artha tells him to calm down, saying it was just a trophy, but Khatah knows the true value of the Horn, but doesn’t disclose the details to Artha and instead storms off furious at him. Later that night, Parmon, Kitt, Lance and Artha discuss Khatah’s strange behaviour at the Penn Stables and quickly realise he’s probably going to go after Moordryd and try retrieve it- though the team are under the impression that Word’s plan was to start a battle between the two crews. At this point, Kitt reminds the team that she’s now part of the group, and points out that she’s also the only one who knows where the Dragon Eye Crew compound is located. Heading down there, they spot Khatah and Sarjo sneaking into Moordryd’s crew compound as predicted. Artha tries to call out to them but to no avail, so he and Kitt end up sneaking into the compound as well. Eventually, Khatah and Sarjo are caught however, and jailed up deeper in the compound while the whole place is put on high-alert for any other possible intruders. Kitt and Artha listen in as Word tells Moordryd not to use the Horn under any circumstance- that if used, Libris will come and start a war. Realising now how important the horn is, they make their way over to find Khatah and Sarjo, and help them break out from their cell while Parmon and Lance figure a way to break into the compound to help out. All hell breaks loose as the sensors pick up Khatah and Artha, and the Dragon Eye crew begin to chase after them. Beau, hearing the sirens go off, jumps over the wall and into the compound to find Artha, while Kitt emerges from a duct with an injured Sarjo, asking Parmon to take him and allow her to go back for Artha. Artha and Khatah get behind a door, holding it shut while the Dragon Eye crew attempt to force it open. Khatah leaves Artha to hold the door and runs off to find the Horn much to Artha’s annoyance but just in time, Beau arrives to get rid of the Dragon Eye crew and help Artha out. Khatah finds the Horn but is stopped in his tracks by Moordryd and his Energy Drain Whip, until the Dragon Booster turns up to break Khatah free. Moordryd makes a run for it with the Horn but is eventually stopped by Dragon Booster again; in desperation, Moordryd blows on the horn and Libris makes his appearance. Libris moves between chasing Kitt and Parmon as they two attempt to help each other and Lance out of harm’s way. Libris can be seen adjusting his draconium frequency via the change in eye colour as he shifts from green and red through Kitt and Parmon respectively. As Libris finally hones in on Parmon, Artha tells him to drop his blocking staff and to power down his gear- Libris is using Parmon’s own draconium against him. As Parmon does as instructed, Libris loses interest and targets Moordryd and Khatah instead, who are still fighting with one another. After following similar instructions from Dragon Booster, the two drop their weapons, and Beau calls Libris over to him. Beau then reaches out his energy to Parmon, Lance, Kitt, Moordryd and Artha, and draws each of their colours together to combine with his stream. He then forces Libris to experience each of those colours and energies separately, before presenting them altogether in their balanced form as a pure white lighted energy. Libris’s energy is now balanced and the dragon is no longer angry, and calmly speaks to Beau and even bows to his power, before leaving the compound. Everything dies down, and Lance, Parmon, Kitt and Khatah gather together- Artha turns up as himself again and notes that the Horn should probably be stored by Dragon City Security from now on. Khatah apologises to Artha, admitting that team work is key towards making someone a hero and the group vow to stand united together from this day forward. Important Events *First appearance of Khatah and The Inner Order Crew. *First and only appearance of Libris the Grey Draconium Dragon. *First appearance of The Horn of Libris (Artifact). *The first mention and elaborations regarding Grey Draconium. *Beau uses five draconium color of balance to restore balance in Libris; the riders he chose to get the energy from were: Artha, Lance, Parmon, Moordryd and Kitt. Quotes & Trivia *Parmon and Khatah both share the same voice actor. *“We are here together- heroes don’t work alone.” - Artha to Khatah. Gallery Old_book.png|An old book of Word's depicting Libris and other dragons. Old_book2.png|The book lights up in response to Word's story-telling. Horn_libtrack.png|The Horn of Libris track- racers must work their way up the pyramid by activating triggers to open elevated ramps. Horn_libtrack2.png|The dragon statue at the top and end of the Horn of Libris track. In its mouth sits the Horn. Horn_libris.png|The Horn of Libris (Artifact). Beau_ep7.png|Beau knocks over the team trying to get a look into the Dragon Eye Crew compound. Horn_ep7.png|Kitt and Artha spy on Moordryd from the eyes of his compound lookout tower. Horn_moordryd.png|Moordryd plays the Horn of Libris. Horn_played.png|The Horn glows as someone plays it, and it calls grey-bone dragons. Beau_ballight3.png|Beau draws energy from Parmon, Kitt and Lance. Beau_ballight4.png|Libris is given The Main Draconium Colours of Balance. Beau_ballight5.png|Libris struck by Beau's Red Draconium. Beau_ballight6.png|Beau presenting Libris with balanced light. Libris_bow.png|Libris bows to the Dragon of Legend. Video Category:Episodes